1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for tank level sensing.
2. Related Art
Level sensing in a storage tank, such as a tank for storing water in a coffee brewing machine, may be important for several reasons, such as for advising a user that the storage tank needs to be refilled and/or preventing operation of the machine without sufficient water being present in the tank. Level sensing in such applications may be done in different ways. In one approach, the position of a float provided in the tank and having an elongated rectangular shape is detected to determine a water level in the tank. The float is arranged to move as the water level in the tank changes, particularly as the water level approaches the bottom of the tank. The position of the float may be determined by detecting the presence of a magnet carried by the float, e.g., using a magnetically-actuated reed switch.